Sakura
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Kau seperti priotitas yang tak gampang aku sepelekan. (surat balasan dari Jun untuk Anzu)


**Sakura**

Aku melayang seperti sebuah kertas, terpaut oleh jarak yang sulit dihitung, kau sebut itu sebagai sajak fantasi, berserta kalimat terindah yang dikatakan setiap saat, bagai sehangat genggaman tangan ketika aku mencoba meraba mereka.

Kau yang mengatakannya sejumlah kalimat fantasi itu dan aku menerjemahkannya dengan caraku tapi oleh gayamu. Lalu, tercipta suatu hal yang sulit orang lain pahami, memperdalam itu semua membuat mereka tak mengerti. Tentu hanya kau dan aku yang tahu itu. Hanya aku yang tahu soal maklumat itu.

Aku tahu tentang dirimu dari kejadian kurang jelas, merasa mampu untuk mengenali dirimu dengan sekali paham. Tapi rasanya... bukan begitu. Seperti butuh waktu separuh dari setahun untuk tahu siapa dirimu. Aku merasa bangga ketika tahu tentang semua itu.

Tidak sulit mengetahui dari mana duniamu berasal, tempat kecil yang menjadi pusat akan perasaan, sesederhana itu. Aku suka kesederhanaan, sesuatu yang paling mudah aku duduki sekaligus aku pahami. Itu membuat kepalaku lebih terkoneksi dengan baik, aku terlalu lemah dalam berpikir.

Meski terasa kurang normal... aku mencoba memperdalam semuanya, berusaha segiat mungkin agar selalu terlihat baik dalam sudut pandangmu. Aku suka di nomor satukan dan menjadi orang yang teramat spesial, meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya ketika aku mencoba. Aku bukan orang yang gampang menyerah, apalagi jika itu tertuju padamu. Kau seperti priotitas yang tak gampang aku sepelekan.

Aneh sekali mengatakan semua ini, aku merasa terlalu berlebihan. Tapi... itu yang terlintas di kepala, hanya sekilas dan itu sangat singkat... sangat cepat, hingga terkadang aku tak bisa membaca detailnya, bagaimana kurangnya, bagaimana kelebihannya.

Itu tak masalah bagiku, itu bukan musuh terbesarku, musuh terbesarku adalah rasa rindu. Selayaknya manusia, sebisa mungkin aku tak terlalu terjun dalam rindu yang mendalam, itu membuat hatiku sakit, hariku berantakan, pikiranku agak tidak sempurna.

Aku mencoba untuk membuat diriku senyaman mungkin pada setiap pilihanku. Terima kasih sudah mau membantuku menjadi nyaman oleh keragaman dunia. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku mencintaimu.

Sedang apa kau sekarang? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, dalam keadaan yang sangat berselera hingga membuat derajatmu tampak lebih mengesankan. Meski semua manusia merasakan rasa sakit, aku tidak pernah mau melihatmu begitu. Berapa pun diri ini dibayar, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Aku ingin selalu melihatmu bahagia dengan atau tanpaku.

Apa kau sedang mengamati contoh bagus dari Luar Angkasa? Aku sedang mempelajari beberapa hal dari Luar Angkasa, aku suka Bintang, mungkin aku akan mempelajari hal lain, tidak selalu soal Bintang, tapi soal Galaksi dan Tatanan Surya. Mari kita amati itu bersama.

Walau yang aku suka hanya itu-itu saja, aku sedang mencari peluang bagus mengenai hubungan kita. Bukankah garis cinta kita semakin menarik untuk diselidiki? Kita akan selalu terhubung setiap saatnya. Aku ingin begitu, aku hanya menginginkan itu.

Tahu sesuatu?

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan itu setiap kedua manik mata kita bertemu. Kau juga mungkin sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya.

Tapi, aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali...

Kau adalah Bulanku, aku Bintangnya, meski sama-sama bersinar, jelas kita berdua memiliki sisi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Makanya kita harus melengkapi, maukah kau mengikutiku? Terus bersinar sampai tidak ada lagi Bintang di akhir zaman.

Bisakah?

Aku ingin dirimu terus bersinar, melebihi diriku sendiri. Kau harus terlihat indah dari Bintang manapun, aku akan menjagamu agar tetap begitu. Jadi... teruslah ada disisiku sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari belahan dunia manapun.

Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan hadirmu, aku menjadi sedikit sempurna ketika tahu kau tersenyum hari ini. Aku mengucapkan rapalan doa agar kau terus begitu, aku berjanji. Meski tidak setiap hari kita bertemu, aku bersyukur karena kau mencintaiku.

Terima kasih.

Kau itu... selalu menjeratku dengan banyak cara, hingga aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Maaf.

Aku tidak pandai menggambarkan perasaan, tapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kasihmu, aku bisa melakukannya lewat lagu-lagu atau melukiskan sesuatu lewat imajinasi. Agak terdengar klise, tapi hanya itu yang aku tahu.

Tidak tahu juga kapan kau akan berhenti untuk memujiku, terkadang itu membuatku agak rendah diri. Aku tidak sesempurna itu, aku memiliki banyak kekurangan, aku tidak sepandai seperti pujian yang kau lontarkan, aku selemah air hujan yang turun.

Aku pun terlalu sering membuat kesalahan, tapi kau memaafkanku dengan berbagai alasan yang cantik. Berapa kali aku membuat kesalahan yang sama, kau memaafkan rasa ini, tanpa dendam. kau tidak boleh begini terus, aku tidak mengharapkan untuk kau marah, aku hanya tidak nyaman jika kau begini.

Mengapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mempesona? Aku iri dengan dirimu yang positif ini.

...juga.

Diantara kita, sebenarnya aku yang paling sering menyakiti. Sekuat apapun kau menerima, berusaha agar tetap berdiri benar dan mencoba bertahan atas ini, diam-diam kau memendam rasa pahit yang meluap, bergejolak dan tidak bisa dihapuskan.

Untuk beberapa saat kau menerima rasa sakit itu, menelan sebanyak-banyaknya seperti menerima Ironi, mengatakan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja dengan pandangmu membuat hatiku luluh.

Aku tidak mau membuat dirimu dikasihani, jujurlah tentang perasaanmu.

Aku mencintaimu dengan sungguh, maka kau harus menggambarkan tentang rasa sakitmu jika itu berasal dari aku. Apa kau bersedia untuk jujur soal ini?

Bagus. Kau gadisku yang paling baik.

Namun.

Aku merasa tak enak hati jika kau sedang berbicara dengan lelaki lain. Orang bilang itu rasa cemburu. Ada rasa tak nyaman di hati terdalam yang tersembunyi, tepat pada titik itu, di mana aku tak dapat merabanya, menyentuhnya, merasakan teksturnya.

Aku tidak paham bagaimana detail dari rasa cemburu, bagaimana rasa itu terbentuk, bagaimana aroma dari sensasi itu, apa bentuk dan jenis auranya.

Yang jelas, tanganku akan gemetar hebat disertai perasaan tak nyaman bermunculan bagai scene peperangan. Aku ingin menangis dengan alasan yang kurang kuat dan mendetail.

Ah, lupakan soal itu. Ayo, kita bicara sesuatu yang manis. Mengerti?

Kapan kita bisa bertemu?

Kau bilang, kau ingin pergi ke Pantai, bukan?

Dengan berpegangan tangan dan saling tertawa satu sama lain, ayo kita melintasi garis Pantai! Aku dan kau, menerima sinar Matahari yang sama di bawah awan cantik yang berarak sengau.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, dalam pertemuan kita yang terlihat sedikit sakral, aku akan menahan malu karena hadir dirimu. Kenapa aku selalu merasa begitu, ya? Temanku berkata itu terjadi karena aku terlalu suka padamu. Hahaha, aneh sekali. Aku akan malu berat jika aku melihat dirimu, meski dalam jarak 200 meter sekalipun.

Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronaku dan berlagak seperti Pahlawan Kesiangan yang datang dari Matahari. Bukankah itu terdengar bagus? Kau suka mendengarkan hal yang indah-indah bukan?

Yang jelas, kau adalah hal terindah bagiku...

Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Sudahkah kau tersenyum hari ini? Berapa banyak kadar gula yang kau makan pada hari ini? Ah. Aku harap kau tak kekurangan.

Kalau begitu...

Ayo, kita makan es krim! Untuk hari ini aku yang traktir. Aku akan memperhatikanmu sampai kau selesai makan, aku senang melakukan itu, hanya kepadamu, aku akan membiasakan mata ini menatap. Aku tidak akan menatap orang lain. Aku serius.

Dalam surat yang singkat ini, aku minta kepadamu sedikit hal. Aku ingin bisa melihatmu setiap saatnya, meski tidak mendengar suaramu...

Bisakah?

Ah, sebentar lagi musim semi...

Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat Sakura.

Apa yang kau sukai dari filosofi kelopak merah muda itu? Ah, mungkin kau suka festival yang berkesan di atas Sakura yang berjatuhan. Aku tahu.

Sakura itu... sama berseminya seperti perasaanku di tahun lalu. Sama seperti mekarnya Bunga lain di seluruh belahan dunia manapun.

Jadi. Mari kita lihat Sakura.

Aku menunggumu...

Selalu.

Kita harus bertemu, bukan?

 **A/N : Udah lama sekali aku gak update di sini, karena aku ada kesibukan lain makanya aku jadi susah buat nulis. Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini, love youuuu. Aku ngerasa tulisanku jadi agak beda, atau cuma perasaanku doang ya? Maaf. Hehe. But, big thanks buat teman-teman yang masih setia pada akun ini.**


End file.
